1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible cover which is removably securable to an open-top vehicle box, such as a trailer or the box of a panel truck and wherein the cover is provided with at least one hole therein to define a seat section and is further provided with a removable panel to cover at least the hole and supportable elevated from the top wall of the cover to constitute a table top.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to convert open-top box trailers or vehicle boxes to form an enclosure which acts as sleeping quarters or the like. Various other type accessories are provided with such trailers to convert them for a multitude of uses.